1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a video processing technology, and particularly to a method for compressing videos and playing composite images of the videos.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, videos are captured by a camera from a single angle in many video-equipped security systems, then the captured videos are compressed at the single angle. When the compressed videos are decoded by multi-media playing software, a single display is provided at a time. As a result, some areas to be monitored can be neglected, with some events occurring not captured for display. Therefore, an efficient method for compressing videos and playing composite images of the videos is desired.